This invention relates to a room air conditioning unit, and in particular to a snap on curtain assembly for use in a room air conditioning unit.
It is common practice to secure the curtain panels of a window air conditioning unit to the enclosure which houses the working parts of the unit using permanent fasteners. This type of fastening has been found to be difficult to accomplish during manufacture or replacing panels in the field. An example of air conditioning units equipped with such permanent fasteners is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,370 to Boston et al. In addition, because the fasteners used to join the curtain frame to the unit are extremely difficult to reach, special tools must sometimes be devised to facilitate installation and removal of the frame.